


romeo and juliet

by silentwonders



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Short Stories, Slight Smut, short poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwonders/pseuds/silentwonders
Summary: nothing to do with romeo and juliet. this is based off hobo johnson’s song. basically mileven but alternative universe where they’re toxic! each chapter is a different world unless you see (p.2 ; carryon ; continued) enjoy nd please leave request.





	1. wastedtearsandscreams

   she cried and cried. no matter how much screaming she did he just would not care.

_“mike please! don’t leave. i love you!”_

_“mike.. mike.. i.. am s-sorry”_

of course, mike didn’t listen to her. he was too caught up in making her feel bad for something he did. the relationship was toxic, everyone knew it. nobody cares enough to say anything or they cared too much to say anything. 

_“jane stop. shut up okay?!”_

_”mike no please don’t leave me”_

she was too caught up in the idea of being in love to let him leave. 

no matter how much he hurt her, she loved him. 

and somewhere deep down mike loved her too. 


	2. defeated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mike and jane go through a very rough breakup -or after the break mike is having a rough time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song is defeated by atlas  
> the italicized text is the song lyrics  
> the text in the middle is present and the regular text are flashbacks

You’ve _got a lot of problems i know._

 

> mike was pondering of ideas why jane had broken up with him. he’s  _Always_ been there for her. 

“M-M-mike i don’t think i can do this’’ she was obviously drunk or had some type of drug substance in her system. “what do you mean janey?” mike questioned slightly making his lip wobble “I’m so sorry! I hate this..” she let out a short breath. “I hate myself..” 

_I’ve got a lot of fear in my heart._

 

> mike had gave everything to jane and always let everyone know she was his. and she left him in the worst way, breaking his heart and trust. 

“Jane when we graduate what’re we gonna do?” he  solemnly believed they would stay together, besides janes blabbering that she’ll mess up somehow. She let out a cold laugh and looked at him. “what?” he questioned making her expression change to sympathetic “Well, we are gonna definitely stay together” she shrugged and laid her head on his shoulder. 

_I’m frozen while i’m watching you go._

 

> Thinking back- he should’ve listened to everyone. Jane was cruel everyone, _everyone_  knew it but he simply chose to disregard that fact. She had changed for him. Or that’s what he and everyone else wanted to so deeply believe because Mike was weak and couldn’t take too much, a sweet sweet boy.

”Jane, is that true?” the answer could shatter all his trust and courage, most importantly his heart. “Yes, Mike i’m so sorry..i have to go” He stood there dumbfoundedly as she stepped out his room lightly shutting the door. He couldn’t move at all. He couldn’t wipe the tears that started to come off his face. He wanted to escape his life and start again. And that’s exactly what he did, in a way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone have wattpad? i’m on there more!  
> also i’m sorry i haven’t uploaded in awhile but here i am!:)  
> obviously there will be a part two to this! when? i’m not sure! soon though.


	3. alya ;defeated p2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seeing what jane did to mike and her pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song starts at 0:55   
> it’s alya by atlas:)   
> the italicized text is the song lyrics  
> the text in the middle is present and the regular text are flashbacks

_what’s the use?_

as jane lay in bed imagining a sleeping mike cuddled to her side as she thought back to what she had done. 

 

_i wonder if there’s more out there nothing feels quite right these days_

 

she was in detention for skipping class again, her and some kid named daniel. it happened so fast she didn’t know what she was doing.  **an out of body experience** she told mike. 

 

_ayla if you hear my voice_

his hands were on her and hers were grabbing at his hair, something that only felt right with mikes soft curls but she was desperate for daniels touch. soon her shirt would come off and someone would walk in cheery -for two seconds. 

_promise me you’ll stay awake_

as she thought about his face when he walked in she started to tear up. she yelled at him because  **she got caught.** she didn’t know why, maybe because she was afraid. 

_when you’re staring at the ceiling in your bedroom every night flickering lights_

”janey i broug..” she heard the soft voice of the boy she  **thought** she loved so dearly. quickly turning her head pulling her shirt down  she rushed to apologize. “mike baby i’m so sorry” she got off daniels lap rushing to him. 

_from the broken bulbs in street lamps that surround you paint you white seconds at a time_

daniel feeling awkward he rushes out of the room passing mike laughing a little, which just makes mike tear up. “no, you know what i’m not sorry mike. you’re always so clingy and annoying! you never give me space, and when i am with you, you act like a..a..” they both knew what was going to come out of her mouth, he has been called it countless times by bully’s. “a little fag!” she screamed at him. which made mike cry. 

_you face the wall you used to put your back to scatter lines pass the time_

he dropped the carton of milk he brought her rushing out of the school as fast as he could. 

tears now rushing down her face, she started to choke up and hold the pillow mike used to sleep on as tight as she could. hopper rushed into the room hearing the cries of poor little jane to comfort her. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how’d you like it? :)


	4. worst of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mikes a total asshat and janes still in love with him(:  
> this is kinda based off personal experience so yeAh one more chapter left! and then i shall hopefully make a book!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song - worst of you by maisie peters  
> (iconic?)  
> the italicized text is the song lyrics  
> the text in the middle is present and the regular text are flashbacks

you _promise it’s different_

_you swear that you listened_

jane was cuddled up to mike as any  **normal** couple would be, but if you had seen     them hours prior you’d think they were in a nasty breakup. 

“jane shut up, why won’t you” mike screamed at her from across the room. she had been siting on their bad waiting for mike to come home, he had been at a party for hours and hours. she had simply asked, ‘mike baby.. you were supposed to be home earlier where have you been?’ with such concern that any  **normal** boyfriend would apologize. but not mike. 

_i don’t mind if you didn’t_

_cause i just saw the sound of your voice_

_you role play as the good guy_

 

janes parents absolutely adored mike, he was infatuated by jane, he treated her well, he took care of her. for show of course. nobody really knew what went on between them, well of course max did. the neighbor, her and her friends probably heard everything. 

_then induce your white lines_

_but i see em in the sunrise_

_you got me in the palm of your hand_

_and you know it_

”jane, babe i missed you” mike sloppily kissed her neck. he was out doing god knows what while jane was in studying because mike wouldn’t let her hang out with anyone. “i missed you too” jane smoked brightly at him. she didn’t deserve him she had a heart of gold but wanted to be in love so bad she accepted that this was love. of course she had no problem with it, he didn’t cheat and still loved her. 

_oh it’s what you do_

_let me drown i’ll be there with the band_

_hit the sea bae_

_all i see is you_

right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i APOLOGIZE. this is such trash and i don’t know i tried something different i guess within words. but it’s short and blah but i’ll be more active  
> kudos <\3

**Author's Note:**

> aha i hope you enjoyed! leave request or criticism.   
> kudos please


End file.
